Wah Sports Resort
Wah Sports Resort is a collection of sports games for the Wii video game console and the sequel to Wii Sports. Wah Sports Resort is a a fan-based game which will never be released (although the community on My Miis Wiki wish it did!) The game requires the use of a Wii MotionPlus or Wii Remote Plus, which comes bundled with the game. Additional Wii MotionPlus units are also sold separately. As it may be inferred from the title, this is a Waluigi-themed version of the game. You could also import Miis from the Check Mii Out Channel, until its discontinuation on June 28, 2013, where the game was no longer receiving updates, and probably got took down from stores. Gameplay Wah Sports Resort is set in a beach resort on an island called Wuhu Island, similar to Wii Fit's running island, where twelve different sports are available to play. Like the original, the sports are each played by holding the Wii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in Archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. The new feature that Wah Sports Resort'' brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, in Wah Sports Tennis, the player's shots were all determined by which direction the Wii Remote was swung. ''Wah Sports Resort offers a new variation, Table Tennis (previously featured in Wii Play), where the player has greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Wii MotionPlus is required for all Wii Remotes being used with Wah Sports Resort'.'' Most sports with up to 3 or 4 players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. Canoeing and Cycling are the two exceptions where a controller is required for all players. CPUs The game introduces only one new CPU Mii from the original Wii Sports Resort: Waluigi. He is the champion of all competitive sports (Swordplay, Basketball, Table Tennis) except Cycling. None of the CPU Miis from New Wii Sports Resort appear in '''Wah Sports Resort other than Waluigi. Sports There are twelve categories to choose from, two of which were featured in Wah Sports. Altogether there are 24 events to play. *Swordplay **Duel **Speed Slice **Showdown *Wakeboarding *Frisbee **Frisbee Dog **Frisbee Golf *Archery *Basketball **3-Point Contest **3-on-3 Pickup Game *Table Tennis **Match **Return Challenge *Golf *Bowling **10-Pin Game/Standard Game **100-Pin Game **Spin Control *Power Cruising **Slalom Course **VS *Canoeing **Speed Challenge **VS *Cycling **Road Race **VS *Air Sports **Skydiving **Island Flyover **Dogfight Differences from the original Wii Sports Resort All sports In all sports, Waluigi is the champion. Members of the audience are Miis featured on the user's Wii, the CPUs, and the Mario characters. Wuhu Island's grass is purple, and all its buildings are purple with yellow easements. The natural formations are purple, and the water is purple. Swordplay Duel The platform is purple with a blue "W" in the middle. The crowd will "WAH" when someone falls off the platform. Speed Slice The objects to slice are different. They are: # Waluigi's Hat # Wario's Hat # Luigi's Hat # Mario's Hat # Waluigi's Glove # Green-Spotted Yoshi Egg # Yellow-Spotted Yoshi Egg # Bowser's Fireball # Kamek's Wand # Waluigi Soda Can # Waluigi Alarm Clock # Fire Flower # Ice Flower # Penguin Suit # Super Star # Red Mushroom # Green Mushroom # POW Block. Slicing this before your opponent will cause them to be unable to slice the next round. However, if your opponent slices this before you do, you will be unable to slice the next round! Showdown The courses are Waluigi-themed. Wakeboarding The water is purple, and the boat is purple with a blue "W" inside a white circle in the center. Frisbee Frisbee Dog The beach is purple, and the Frisbee has Waluigi's face on it. Frisbee Golf All the courses are purple, and all the discs have Waluigi's face on them. Archery The target has a blue "W" on it, and the targets are purple. There is also a "Waluigi Master" difficulty in Archery. This stage is unlocked after you get a score of 100 points or more in Expert difficulty. You can earn a stamp for getting 120 points on this stage. Basketball The Basketball court's outer dark brown area is now dark purple, the light brown area is now light purple, and the color of the pole the basketball hoop is attached to is purple. Table Tennis The Table Tennis table is purple instead of blue. Also, in Return Challenge, the trainer is Waluigi. Golf The fields are all purple instead of green. There are also six more courses: Waluigi's Golf Area A and Waluigi's Golf Area B. These courses, along with the Special course from 3-hole golf that originated from Wii Sports Resort, can be played in 9-hole course as "9-Hole Course C". Bowling The bowling alley is Waluigi-themed. The walls are purple. The lanes are purple with yellow arrows. For the 100-Pin Game, the gutter guards are purple and have Waluigi's face in the middle of them. The barriers in Spin Control are purple and have a blue "W" inscribed in a circle. Power Cruising The power cruising machine has Waluigi's face on the front. Canoeing The canoes and oars are purple. Cycling The bicycles are purple. Waluigi gives you advice in Cycling. Air Sports Skydiving Waluigi is flying the plane, along with Gwen to assist you in jumping from the plane. Gwen also takes photos. Miguel appears in the sky, skydiving like the rest of the Miis. Island Flyover/Dogfight The plane is purple, and there are ten more iPoints, all Waluigi-themed. # Waluigi's House (Near the Hillside Cabins) # Maka Waluigi (A hut sitting on top of Maka Wuhu) # Waluigi's Wakeboarding Arena (500 yd towards the ocean, away from Serpent's Mouth) # Waluigi's Golf Course (on Wedge Island) # Waluigi's Canoe Place (By Pirate's Eye) More TBACategory:Games Category:Wah Sports Resort Category:Wii